


Wait…is that my shirt?!

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samPrompt: “Wait…is that my shirt?!”Word Count: 174Parings: Lucifer x ReaderA/N: Requested by @jkqueenly for my 800 follower drabble celebration.





	Wait…is that my shirt?!

You and the second arch-angel had been together for a little while. Lucifer got to still be an arch-angel only if he stayed with you and kept outta trouble. Which wasn’t hard when he spent almost all his time with you. Chuck knew you were a good influence on his son and liked that for the most part he was like how he was before his fall when with you.  
“(Y/N)?” Lucifers voice carried through the bunkers hall as the angel searched for you.  
“Kitchen Luce!”  
Moments later he arrived smiling as you danced around making breakfast. It’s another several heartbeats before he notices your attire.  
“Wait… is that my shirt?!”  
You giggle, “Yep it’s comfy and you weren’t here.”  
He steps over wrapping his arms around you from behind and kissing your neck.  
“This could get you in trouble princess.” He growls in your ear.  
“Mmm? No one is here but us.”  
He growls and picks you up making you squeal.  
“Good.” He kisses you roughly and you knew where this was headed.


End file.
